Blue Sonica Wave
is the that Cure Sonica uses in episode 2. She needs of her GamePact and the Attack Card to perform this attack. Description Ayame pick up her GamePact then put the Attack Card at her GamePact and enter the Konami Code released several sound waves of blue colour, leaving the Muchotsujo deaf. As she annuities the attack name and press the start button leaving the sound waves even stronger, giving leave to another cure purify the Muchitsujo. Incantation Japanese キュアソニカ：プリキュア！ブルーソニカウェーブ キュアソニカ：マッシュルーム 、ファイト、サンダー Romaji Kyua Sonika:Purikyua! Burū Sonika u~ēbu Kyua Sonika: Masshurūmu, faito, sandā Translation Cure Sonica:Pretty Cure! Blue Sonica Wave Cure Sonica:Mushroom, Fight, Thunder Blue Sonica Wave! Final Smash The upgrade of the attack Blue Sonica Wave that Cure Sonica uses in episode 11. She needs of her GamePact and the Stick/Rod Card to perform this attack. Description Ayame put her Rod/Stick Card at her GamePact then her rod appears she press the button and light blue lights are lit going upward until reach the Spade. Ayame jump while Say "Pretty Cure" and file down, she say "Blue" and drawn a spade then saying "Sonical Wave!" and puts her stick in Spade released several sound waves of blue colour, she shoot the Spade in the target. Incantation Japanese キュアソニカ：プリキュア！ブルーソニカるウェーブ Romaji Kyua Sonika:Purikyua! Burū Sonicaru u~ēbu Translation Cure Sonica:Pretty Cure! Blue Sonical Wave White Angel Wave is the attack that Rainbow Sonica uses in Episode 15. She needs of her GamePact and the Rainbow Card to perform it. Description Cure Sonica (In her Rainbow Form) sing the first part of the incantation, her voice makes the Muchitsujo sleeps, her GamePact appears in her hands, and enter the Konami Code released several sound waves of white colour and press the start button leaving the sound waves even stronger as she announces the attack name and the Muchitsujo freezes and becomes an ice statue and then explodes into the air, while Cure Sonica strikes a pose and faces away from the Muchitsujo exploded. Incantation Romaji Kyua Sonika:Purikyua! Howaito Enjeru u~ēbu Japanese キュアソニカ：プリキュア！ホワイトエンジェルアウェーブ Translation Cure Sonica:Pretty Cure! White Angel Wave Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashinokao namida ga tokide sae nagare-ka e Tatoe sekai saigo ni kite Watashi wa shite okou tatakai to shinji watashitachi no akarui mirai de Watashinonamaeha kyua Sonikadeari, soreha watashitachi no mirai o mamoru purikyua to shite watashi no gimudearu tame Shizukade utsukushī yuki ga rakka shi, akarui kōri no kesshō Samu-sa ga watashi no kokoro o atatame watashi wa tatakau tame ni motto chikara o atae Shin no utsukushi-sa wa,-gai kara kite dakedo kokoronosokokara tanin no kangaete iru yasashī kokoro Watashi ga mamori kokoro no utsukushi Kikoeru watashi no White Angel Wave kono uta to koi ni ochi Watashi wa sore ga anata no tsumetai kokoro o tokasudarou to kakushin shite Dakara purikyua howaito enjeruu~ēbu! Gēmu Kuria |-|Katakana= 私の顔涙がときでさえ流れ下へ たとえ世界最後に来て 私はしておこう戦いと信じ 私たちの明るい未来で 私の名前はキュアソニカであり、それは私たちの未来を守るプリキュアとして私の義務であるため 静かで美しい雪が落下し、明るい氷の結晶 寒さが私の心を温め私は戦うためにもっと力を与え 真の美しさは、外から来てだけど心の底から 他人の考えている優しい心 私が守り心の美し 聞こえる私のWhite Angel Wavesこの歌と恋に落ち 私はそれがあなたの冷たい心を溶かすだろうと確信しています だからプリキュアホワイトエンジェルウェーブ！ ゲームクリア |-|English= Even when the tears stream down my face Even if the world is coming to an end I'll keep fighting and believing in our bright future Because my name is Cure Sonica, and it is my duty as Pretty Cure protect our future Quiet and beautiful snowflakes falling and bright crystals The cold warms my heart and give me more strength to fight True beauty does not come from the outside but from the heart The gentle heart that thinks of others I will protect the beauty of hearts Hear my White Angel Waves and fall in love with this song I'm sure that will melt your cold heart So Pretty Cure White Angel Wave! Game Clear Trivia Category:Attacks Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Group Attacks Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Attacks Category:PessoaFamosa Attacks